Cure You With My Love
by SplatterGirl
Summary: Natsu gets deathly ill and he won't let anyone else heal him except Wendy. NaWen. One-shot. Based off of: The Cure by Lady Gaga


**O.O I've been updating so much lately! Fourth NaWen one-shot, let's go! At this point, I feel like I'm bothering PraetorFable and for that I apologize XD. You're probably tired of me updating so damn much, but hey, it's the NaWen spirit! This is probably my last one-shot, because I plan on posting for NaWen week. I'm awful at writing something that really hits the feels, but I really tried. I'm not a huge fan of Lady Gaga, but her song made me want to write this one-shot. Man, my hands are on fire.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and other websites own it. Enjoy!**

It had been a strange few days for our sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell.

The first, Natsu had confessed to her through baked goods. He took her to a new bakery in Magnolia and she ordered her favorite sweet, cinnamon rolls. Once Wendy had gotten her dessert, she noticed a note stuck in te icing. Opening it with the gooey topping on her fingers, she read aloud:

'My sky, my air, my beautiful guildmate, would you consider this a date?' She giggled at how corny it was, even with the heavy blush adorning her slightly chubby cheeks. She looked back up at Natsu who had a hopeful look on his face. Wendy didn't know that she had made him the happiest he's ever been when she nodded.

The next day they went on another date, this time to a flower field. While Wendy was admiring the flowers and their exquisite petals, Natsu was trying to burn the roses. Wendy managed to stop him by getting in front of the thorny vines. Picking one, she showed him that they were just apart of nature. Sadly, due to her clumsiness, she pricked her finger on a thorn. Wendy accidentally dropped the rose from the sudden sting of pain. Natsu grabbed her finger and licked the blood off, making her face change into different shades of red and pink. He then picked up the rose, burned off all the thorns, and placed the now much shorter flower in her hair.

The third day, Natsu took Wendy to Hargeon, even though he had motion sickness. Wendy told him that they could just go back. But he insisted saying, "I want to do this for my girlfriend." She blushed and looked the other way, in a failed attempt of trying to hide her blush from him. He lightly smirked before tossing his lunch out the train window. When the train stopped, the two dragon slayers explored the town. Wendy, who's never been to Hargeon (I think), looked at everything in awe. Natsu was used to everything there, but Wendy's excitement rubbed off on him.

At one point, Wendy tryed to walk along side the river, but almsot slipped. Luckily, she didn't have to feel the cold water, because Natsu immediately grabbed her. She thanked him for making sure she didn't get wet. "It's nothing, just fast reflexes. Promise me you won't try that again. I can't always be there to save you." Wendy promised, though she secretly wished he would always be there to protect her. After that, Natsu said he would take her to the carnival that opened the next day.

'I can't believe it. Natsu and I are dating! He likes me! He likes me over all the other girls in Fairy Tail!' Wendy felt a bit of pride, knowing that Natsu chose her over everyone else. Carla had left that week to visit Exceed Forest, so she had the apartment to herself. Opening the guild doors, Wendy immediately stumbled back by a blue blur attacking her. She instantly knew it was Happy.

"What's wrong Happy?" She asked, petting his head when she felt her dress getting wet. "Why are you crying?" He looked up at her face. He had tears streaming down them, his eyes red and puffy, his lip quivering from trying to hold in his tears.

"It's Natsu. He's sick and won't let anyone help him." He said quietly, but Wendy still heard him. "You have to help him! Please! Help him, Wendy!" His voice got louder each word he spoke.

"Okay, I'll help him." She petted him on the head a few more times before setting him down and sprinting towards Natsu's house. She didn't bother knocking, since it was already unlocked.

"Happy...?" The weakest voice Wendy had ever heard sounded from the bedroom. She hoped, prayed even, that it wasn't Natsu, that it wasn't her Natsu.

"Natsu-san? It's me, Wendy." She said before turning the corner to see Natsu. His face was a blan color, his dark onyx eyes a dull grey, his skin the color of a dulled silver. Wendy ran to him, hot tears welling her eyes.

It can't be. Not now, not him. Not when they had just gotten together.

"N-Natsu-san...?" Her voice hitched in her throat as the tears escapes her eyes. She gripped his hand tightly, hoping that it wasn't true. Salty tears ran past her cheeks and dripped to the hard wood floor. This was no happening.

"I told you, didn't I?" His hand gripped back weakly and she cried harder if it was possible. "I can't always be there to save you." She let go of his hand and hugged his neck. His usual warmth had dulled along with his complexion. His strong hands were weak. Wendy could barely feel or hear his heartbeat. His hand hugged her back with the little bit of strength she had.

"It's going to be ok." Natsu tried to soothe, but it didn't help. Her head lifted up to look dead at him. Her eyes were red, her chubby cheeks stained with tears, her pigtails messy and frizzy.

"No it's not! Don't say that it will be! The only way it'll be ok is if you're here with me!" Her screaming voice became quiter, more calming. "You can't leave me. We just started dating. You're everything to me. You fixed me when I was broken. You helped me when I failed. And now you're leaving me."

Natsu managed a small smile, his eyes glossy with tears as they looked into her puffy ones. "It's my time Wendy, I have to go."

"No, you don't. I can heal you." Tears fell off her cheeks once again and onto his bare chest.

"With what?"

"With my love!" Wendy shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. "I want you to be with me forever! I want you to be husband! To have children together once we're older! I want you to be my mate..." Her last sentence was the one that meant the most to him. He smiled the grin that made she loved the most.

"I love you, Wendy Marvell. Don't forget that." His eyes closed and his hands fell limp. His heartbeat completely stopped and his face was as pale as a vampires. Her eyes widened and her lip quivered. He was her mind, her body, her soul and he left, taking her with him.

"No." She whispered in disbelief. "No! No! NO!!" She screamed and tears flowed down her cheeks one again. They fell to no end and Wendy caught sight of his scarf. She carefully unwrapped it from his neck and wrapped it around her own.

Natsu opened his eyes, but he wasn't in his home, he was in a dark room. "Where am I?" As soon as the question left his lips, he appeared in front of a tomb stone.

'In memory of Natsu Dragneel. R.I.P'

Suddenly, a girl dressed in all black appeared, crying. She held his scarf in her hands and her blue hair swayed in the wind. Natsu could smell her tears and knew instantly who it was.

"Wen-" His gleeful shouted was cut off by Wendy.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" Her voice cracked from her tears. "You could've stayed here with me. With everyone else. But you left." She suddenly stood, wiping her tears away. "Rest in peace, Natsu-san." The vision disappeared and Natsu was back in the dark room.

"Did you like the future?" A voice asked in his head that Natsu didn't recognize at the time.

"No. I hated it. I want to go back to my regular life. I want Happy and Carle and Lucy and Erza and Gajeel and Levy and everyone else in Fairy Tail!" Natsu started yelling at his mind before saying, "I want Wendy." A flash of white light blinded him for a few moments.

"Natsu-san?" An innocent voice Natsu knew all too well asked. Opening his eyes, Natsu looked into Wendy's big doe hazel eyes. "Is it you?"

He grinned once again, showing off his pearly whites. "It's me Wendy. You really did cure me."


End file.
